Harper Vargas
Harper Vargas is the Security Chief of the Meene Defence Force, which provides security for facilities throughout the Meene system. In late 3304, he oversaw the Meene Defence Force's efforts to protect Phoenix Base, where Engineer Ram Tah lived and produced highly-sought after Guardian-human hybrid technologies, from a series of mercenary attacks. Timeline 23 NOV 3304 *The Sirius Corporation has responded to the revelation that members of its private fleet coordinated a mercenary raid on the Meene system. Li Yong-Rui, CEO of Sirius Corp, told the media: "Following a thorough inquiry, we have confirmed that a cabal of junior officers, with the aid of mercenaries, orchestrated an illegal operation to gain access to Phoenix Base. Although their intentions remain unclear, I can confirm they were acting purely in their own interests, and without official knowledge. The rogue officers, including those extradited into our custody by the Meene Defence Force, now face multiple charges, and could be imprisoned for life. I would like to express my sincere regret over this incident, and to personally apologise to Ram Tah. I continue to hope that we can work together on further Guardian-human technology."GalNet: Sirius Arrests Rogue Officers 16 NOV 3304 *A link has been established between the mercenary group recently intercepted in the Meene system and the Sirius Corporation. Security Chief Harper Vargas of the Meene Defence Force said: "With the vital assistance of the galactic community, we were able to apprehend several of the mercenaries. Interrogations revealed that a number of them were in fact junior officers in Sirius Corp's private fleet. Other mercenaries confirmed that the attack was funded and organised by these individuals, which raises the question of why Sirius should be involved with this criminal enterprise." The engineer Ram Tah, who operates from Phoenix Base in the Meene system, commented: "Did Sirius really think it could obtain my research by force? Or was this an attempt to scare me into accepting Li Yong-Rui's offer?" A spokesperson for the Sirius Corporation refuted any allegations of criminal activity, and insisted there would be a full inquiry.GalNet: Connection to Sirius Corp Uncovered 15 NOV 3304 *The Independent HIP 29241 Green Party has announced that its appeal to recover escape pods has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the initiative by delivering pods to Felice Dock, and by protecting contributing ships in the Meene system. Security Chief Harper Vargas of the Meene Defence Force gave the following statement: "We have recovered a number of key figures within the mercenary group, and interrogations are underway. We will share more information when we have it." Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Felice Dock in the Meene system.GalNet: Escape Pod Recovery Complete 08 NOV 3304 *Following a skirmish with a group of mercenaries, security forces in the Meene system have launched an operation to capture enemy agents in order to investigate the attack. Security Chief Harper Vargas of the Meene Defence Force gave the following statement: "The mercenaries were targeting Ram Tah's Phoenix Base, but it’s clear they were just hired hands. We need to recover as many surviving mercenaries as we can and interrogate them, so we can find the real culprits." The Independent HIP 29241 Green Party, which is overseeing the initiative, has asked pilots to recover both occupied and damaged escape pods, and to deliver them to Felice Dock in the Meene system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing to the recovery can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 8th of November 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Recover Escape Pods in Meene 07 NOV 3304 *A mercenary group has been intercepted by security forces in the Meene system. Security Chief Harper Vargas of the Meene Defence Force reported: "Six hours ago, our forces were attacked by a small fleet belonging to a known mercenary group. Fortunately, we were able to defeat them before they could do serious damage. There is no doubt that the mercenaries' primary target was Phoenix Base. We suspect that this incident is connected to an attempted raid on the base that was repelled a few weeks ago." Li Yong-Rui, CEO of Sirius Corporation, addressed the incident: "I'm relieved that the attack was foiled, but this only demonstrates how precarious Ram Tah's situation is. I urge him to accept my offer to work with the Sirius Corporation – not only for his own safety, but also to safeguard future Guardian-human technologies."GalNet: Mercenary Incursion in Meene 19 OCT 3304 *An attempt by armed intruders to access Phoenix Base in the Meene system has been foiled. The base is the home of engineer Ram Tah. Security Chief Harper Vargas gave this report: "Defensive systems alerted us to a small group of intruders who had breached the base's perimeter. Our teams engaged them in combat and forced them back to a waiting ship. Unfortunately, we were unable to identify the ship or prevent it from escaping. During the incursion, the intruders used explosives to sabotage the base's power network. Fortunately, the base remains operational." Ram Tah told the media: "I believe this was an attempt to steal research data or samples of Guardian technology – the implications of which are most disturbing. Although the attempt failed, it has disrupted my important research."GalNet: Raid on Phoenix Base References Category:Characters